


The Djinn

by bachaboska



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyguard, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Murder, Nudity, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: One wish that backfires spectacularly. Jaskier asks a djinn to give him a way to reach the hearts of his audience but when the wealthy of his realm start trying to get him into their bed he needs somebody to keep him safe. Geralt makes a great bodyguard.At least until he falls for Jaskier as well.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 110
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	The Djinn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colddaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colddaye/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
